After Life
by Arianna DunRobin
Summary: This is based on Dracula 2000. I felt that we needed to know more what happened with Mary. This is my take on what may have happened. Please R
1. Chapter 1

The movie ended with too many questions for me. What happens to Mary after the movie ends???

The film shows Simon and Mary at Carfax Abbey, leaving it open for Drac 2000 part 2.

Author's Note this fiction is based on the film Dracula 2000, I would just like to say I do not own anything or anyone involved with Dracula 2000. Although I'd like to meet up with Mr Butler for a bite ;)

It's been five years since that night. The night my life changed forever.

The night HE came to find me. My father and my best friend were lost to Dracula's desire to find a soul not bitten but **_born_**. He claimed all I was belonged to him, and all he had belonged to me.

He found me, took me to that mission's rooftop. I asked him who he was. He told me how he had borne the very wrath of God. Chosen to suffer like no man before.

My blood was his; the essence of Dracula ran in my veins. He showed me truly who he was and what he was. Showed me how the betrayer became the betrayed.

He came to despise all the things led to making him into what he now was. The silver, the cross, holy water, the bible.

He changed me, offered up my father's friend, Simon as a feast. When he whispered in my ear

"Blood has always been the coin of our realm" I knew he had chosen me as his mate and bride, not just as a subject. But he under estimated me. I was my father's daughter. Strong willed and determined. I would not become what Dracula wished. When I ended Lucy's unnatural life, Dracula knew I had betrayed him. What enraged him more, the fact I killed Lucy or that I tried to kill him, I do not know.

He tossed me away in anger but I sensed his hurt.

Stalking across the rooftop towards me I could see my end in his eyes. I fought for whatever life I had. Simon tried to help me by tossing a set of garden shears at Dracula's back and for a moment distracted him from throttling the life from me. Wrapping the cable around his neck and jumping off the roof seemed to be my only salvation.

"This is how you die!" I said to him.

My momentum carried us both over the side of the building. As we fell the cross came crashing down on the edge of the building, suspending him in mid-air. I lost my grip on the cable, and began to fall. Dracula reached out and grabbed my hand, holding on with a tight grip. I was amazed that he had caught me, after what I had just done.

He hung there. Caught with a cable, not rope that could break. He looked up at the figure of the Christ on the cross, as if asking for some thing maybe it was forgiveness. I know not what, even now. He knew the dawn was coming and with it, both our ends. I held on to his hand not willing to let go and fall to what I thought would be certain death. Dracula looked down at me, something came across his face , I did not recognize what it was. His grip loosened and I fell to the sidewalk below.

Gasping and struggling to speak, Dracula held out his hand in supplication and said the words that freed me from his gift. "I. Release. You."

The sun's rays peaked over the buildings to the east. With a cry of agony, Dracula's body burst into flames.

Held in Simon's arms, I watched as the light of dawn burned his body as it hang there.

I am now the keeper of what remains.

I should tell you who I am, I am Mary Van Helsing. I am my father's daughter, Abram Van Helsing.

He kept the world safe from the being, Dracula. Now I follow in his footsteps, with the help of Simon, my loyal and dear friend to do the same.

Pushing back from the desk I was seated at, I stood up and went to stand at the huge windows in the office of the antiquities business I took over after my father's death. I rubbed my temples in attempt to ease the headache that was threatening to erupt into a migraine. All my life I had dreams of being trapped in the dark with a man. When I saw his face, it was with horror and halfway infatuation. Dracula was not an ugly man. He was very easy on the eyes. His female victims were half way attracted to him before he entrapped their minds to summon them to him. As Lucy said, I had him for years in my dreams and never shared. Somehow I knew no one would believe me that a handsome man in my dreams could be so deadly.

I watched the sun sink lower on the horizon over the city as I reflected on that night five years past.

Rubbing my temple again I walked over to the desk and clicked on the lamp there. I never cared for the darkness prior to that fateful night; I cared for it even less now.

Why was I rehashing all this again? The dreams have started again. Intruding in my sleep. It's not like before. Dracula, Judas whatever he is called just watches me. Comes to my room and sits at the end of my bed and silently watches me. His eyes contemplative with thoughts only he knows. Sometimes he leans over and seems to inhale my scent, almost touching me but not quite. I know it's just a dream that threatens to border on a nightmare.

The coffin in the basement vault of Carfax abbey is impenetrable but still it worries me. I promised Simon I would not go down there, to that place. I would not touch that coffin what contained the remains of Dracula. But. Still.

Sighing deeply I sat once more in the desk chair. I picked up the cup and saucer in front of me. It rattled betraying how unsettled I really was. I set it down carefully. The phone rang on the desk, startling me.

"Hello?" I asked quickly recovering from my start.

"Mary? It's Simon," said the voice on the line. " I managed to acquire some amazing pieces from this estate. "

" Oh Simon! That's wonderful" I picked up on his enthusiasm.

"I will be on the morning flight home. Can't wait to show you!" I heard a loud speaker relating flight arrivals and departures in the background. Static filled the line. Simon's voice faded out to be replaced by static.  
" Mary? Mary? The line is bad. I will call you when the plane lands, all right? "

I said good-bye and softly set the handset back into the cradle.

I decided that I would turn in early and call it a night. Like my father, I keep rooms in the abbey. Where better to protect and guard the most valuable and dangerous thing in the vault of Carfax Abbey.

I made my way to my suite of rooms, turning off the lights as I went.

For some reason I keep thinking of Dracula tonight. Mentally shaking myself, I showered and got ready for bed. I sat on my bed and began brushing my hair. I had grown it long in the past half decade. Braiding into a single braid down my back was the best way to deal with it when sleeping.

I thought I heard a noise down towards the offices. Pulling on the wrap that was at the foot of my bed, I made my way towards the offices, the revolver Simon insisted I learn to use to protect myself, in hand. What Simon didn't know, is when Dracula released me; he didn't take all his gifts back. I was pre naturally strong, could see well in the dark, scent things that others didn't seem to be able to and I was very fast.

I searched the offices and show room for any intruders and found none. I heard the noise again, this time from behind the vault door. Like a whisper. I stopped a few feet from the door. It couldn't be, it wasn't possible. It was not possible. There was no life in the body in the silver coffin. Simon and I had determined that through various tests.

The whisper came again. A soft breathy but masculine whisper that said my name " Mary"

Instead of being afraid and running as fast as I could, as I should have, I went towards the door. Keying in the code, offering the DNA sample and voice print, I opened the vault door. Making my way to the middle of the vault where the silver coffin sat, I keep asking myself " What are you doing?? Mary you are crazy! What are you doing" but still I went.

Soon I was standing beside the coffin that held the remains of Dracula. I HAD promised Simon I would not do this. As my hand reached out to touch it I heard Simon's voice " Mary, promise me you won't go near the coffin while I'm gone. Promise me you won't touch it!!"

My hand touched the cold silver box and Simon's voice faded away. I trailed my hand across the top, as if smoothing a tablecloth. A sharp edge on the one cross cut deeply into my index finger. Blood dripped onto the cross and onto the lid. I grabbed the edge of my wrap and tried to soak it all up before it leaked into the casket. Suddenly I didn't want to be there anymore. I turned made my way through the twisting corridors and back into the main lobby of the Abbey. I reset the locks on the vault and quickly went back to my suite of rooms.

Shaken, I poured myself a snifter of the fine brandy that my father had kept for himself. I downed it in almost one swallow.   
"Good job Mary, you've made a fine mess now" I muttered to myself.

Fate wasn't something to mess with, and I may well have done just that.

I curled up on one of the huge armchairs in the lounge area. It was almost dawn before I dozed off.

I dreamed of him, the man who haunted my dreams. This time he was leaning over me in the chair.

He looked so beautiful so handsome with that always-deadly quality I knew he had. He leaned in toward me and inhaled as if sniffing a fine perfume or wine. He was so real; I could almost feel his breath on my skin.  
The ethereal quality of his voice had always enchanted me. Now, even in my dream, knowing what and who he was, it still did.

"Mary" he smiled slightly " So beautiful"

"What do you want?" I asked, not sure I really wanted him to answer.

"Ah Mary, so defensive. Thank you for the gift earlier. It has been so long since I had a taste." He indicted the cut on my finger.

"That was not intentional" I retorted

He nodded slightly " Never the less, thank you"

"You know I will never let you free from your prison" I stated simply. " I fought you once before and will again."

Chuckling softly " Sweet Mary, I expect no less from you."

He rose but still stood in front of the chair, keeping me imprisoned in it.  
"Come now Mary. I mean you no harm. You are blood of my blood. Flesh of my flesh"

"You released me" I replied softly.  
"Mary, there is no need to fear. I did free you" he leaned in again. His lips almost touching mine. "Your father passed on life stolen from my blood to you. You can never really be free of me"

His lips moved across mine and my heart gave a jolt. Although I said nothing, my eyes showed him how it affected me.

I pushed at him, tumbling to the floor. Hands grabbed me about the waist and I began to fight.  
"Mary! Mary!" Simon voice broke through to me. It was his arms about my waist as I fought and kicked.  
"What's wrong??" He asked me, worry on his face.  
Shaken but not ready to share with him what had happened I lied to him by saying nothing had happened. And it hadn't. Yet.

_End of Chapter 1_


	2. Chapter 2

After Life Chapter 2 

Simon watched me carefully. " Mary, What's wrong? Something doesn't seem right?"

I looked at him over the brim of the coffee cup I held. We were seated at a small table in a corner of one of our favorite restaurants. He had insisted we go out for brunch that morning. He had arrived back from a buying trip to find me senseless in the lounge in the suite of my rooms located in our antiquities business. I had refused to tell him what my dream had been even though he had pressed me to.

He reached across the table and gently took my hand.

"We're friends, Mary. You can tell me anything. You know you can."

Simon noticed the cut on my index finger; he tightened his grip when I tried to pull my hand from his.

"What happened? Please tell me this was a cooking accident?" His eyes searched my face. I tugged my hand again and he left go this time. I would not meet his eyes.

After a few minutes I carefully setting the coffee cup down on the table, I softly answered him, " No, I cut it in the vault"

"MARY!!" He shouted then lowered his voice " Mary, what were you thinking??" Simon stopped talking when the waiter came to refill our cups and bring us our meals. "Mary, you promised! You promised me!"

" I know, Simon, I just couldn't help myself" I whispered, " He was calling me"

"What do you mean calling you?" Simon looked upset

" I heard his voice, saying my name." I gazed past Simon to look out a window in the restaurant " He was beckoning me"

"You have to fight it, Mary. You have to fight him," Simon whispered back urgently.

" What if I can't? What if I don't want to?" I looked directly into his face, meeting his eyes.

"Then you betray us, Mary. Those that died five years ago, and those that live now. Those that protect you from what lays in the Abbey" he answered me quietly.

"Simon…" I trailed off not knowing how to answer him. I knew that Simon was right. If I did give in to Dracula's call, it was as if I was betraying all that he had killed five years ago. I shivered in spite of the warmth in the building. Pushing my plate, that was untouched, away from me, I got up from the table.

" I need to use the ladies room. I'll be back." Simon stood when I did. His manners were impeccable. I felt him watching me as I made my way through the room to the ladies rest room.

I ran the water into one of the sinks and splashed my face. I took a towel and patted my face dry. Sighing, I took in my reflection in the mirror above the sink. A woman entered the room and walked to the sinks. She turned to face me saying, " He is waiting for you, He wants you to go to him" Suddenly afraid I stepped back. " What? What did you say?"

The woman didn't notice how strange I was acting " Your boyfriend, he's waiting outside the door of the loo. He's waiting impatiently for you, deary." I stuttered a thank you and went out to find Simon waiting for me. "Mary? What wrong?" He asked taking my arm " You look white like a sheet. What happened in there?"

"Nothing Simon, I think I am just losing my mind" I shook off the feeling that I was being watched. Walking arm in arm we left the restaurant.

The day was spent cataloging items that Simon had purchased. I sent Simon home to his own flat with his protests. I told him I would be fine. As well as promising again to NOT go into the vault , to appease his fears.

Readying myself for bed , I wandered about the suite , shutting off lights and locking doors from the main area. I made my way to my room. He was sitting in the chair waiting for me.

"I am losing my mind" she said talking to herself.

He chuckles at me. "No, Mary" the ethereal quality of his voice makes me shiver. " You are quite….. Sane"

"Why are you here? What do you want?" I ask , my voice quivering with some sort of emotion I am not ready to acknowledge.

"I am always with you , Mary" He stood and came over to me, leaning in to inhale my scent as he always does. It always created feelings she didn't want to even think about. This was the being, the creature that caused so much havoc , destruction and death , five years past.

"Mary," He chided still standing in front of her " I know your thoughts. I am only here to protect you."

His hand reached out and his fingers lifted her chin so she could look into his eyes "There is danger for you. You must take care."

Shocked that she could feel him , I stepped back , shaking my head.

"It's not possible"

"What isn't? That I can touch you?" He spoke softly to her.

Mutely I nodded, thinking it wasn't as I was awake.

"Are you sure , Mary?" he stepped towards me and I took a step back . Matching step by step I found myself with my knees against the bed. Stepping closer to me , I felt his breath fan my face. All the while I was sure this wasn't happening.

"Mary, do not be afraid" he whispered to me, his lips almost upon mine. I backed up one more time and fell onto the mattress.

"Sweet Mary, always running or trying to" he sighed and stepped away from the bed.

"You remember Lucy and the others?" he turned his back to me , " While they perished, they did manage to turn a few others that night." He turned back to me , his face contorted in anger " Those that Simon missed in his clean up, are out there." he spat the words out. Reaching down he grabbed my arms and shook me.  
"It would have been glorious, you at my side ruling the world! We would have been amazing" gentling his hold and caressing my face. "Now, I am worried for your safety. My _children_ are not happy with you, and seek revenge. You must take care Mary! You must tell Simon what I have said."

I whispered to him " He won't be too happy about it"  
Suddenly the gentle lover façade was gone and in its place was the monster that frightened me so much five years ago. Fangs looming and eyes filled with a manic light " You must convince him, or you will die, he will die. My blood will perish!"

I jerked away from him and rolled across the bed, hitting the floor on the other side with the sun shining in my eyes. Letting out a deep breath and pushing my hair out of my eyes, a long breath expels itself from my lungs. Another dream, nightmare , whatever. Shaking my head.

"You are losing it , Mary" I said getting off the floor and heading to the bathroom for a long hot shower.

As I sat at my desk , I contemplated the night I had. The warning the man of my dreams of my dreams had given me. I snorted man of my dreams, right.

The phone ringing startled me.  
"Mary?? Mary , I need to speak to you !" Simon's voice came over the line. "I had a nightmare or something like it last night."

"Simon, what happened??" I asked him cautiously.

"It was him, it was Dracula! He was in my dreams!" Simon didn't sound too pleased.

"What?" I stood up quickly pushing the chair away from the desk to hit the wall behind me.

"Yes , its true. He came into my dreams. He gave me a warning. Said you were in danger. Claimed you knew all about it?" Simon paused " Mary? Is this true? Do you know?"

Exhaling softly I softly answered him " Yes , Simon, its true"

"Mary, when this all happened, we promised each other , No secrets." He sounded disappointed "What happened to that?"

"I don't know. I didn't want to worry you "

His voice exploded over the phone line " NOT worry Me??? Gawd Mary, I worry everyday something will happen, that you are keeping things from me" He paused. " Look, I'm coming over. I can't talk about this stuff over the phone"

I agreed. We ended the conversation with a "See you soon"

I waited for Simon in my office, knowing my assistant would see him in.

Simon rushed in , clearly upset.  
"What else have you been keeping from me?" He demanded, not greeting me as he always did.

I stood arms crossed defensively "Nothing!" I tried to calm him with a smile.

"It's just dreams, Simon, nothing more"

"Mary, the threat is real. Why would Dracula want to protect you? Last time he wanted to kill you "

" Simon I honestly don't know." I told him.

"I have my doubts to that , Mary" he spun on his heel and left my office.

Sitting down in my office chair , I put my head in my hands. I softly whispered "My life is falling apart."

Little did I know how true that statement was.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note -- Thank you for the wonderful reviews. Here is yet another piece of the story for you to read :) I hope you will like it ! A DR

Her breath coming fast Mary ran through the dark streets.

It was misting and the streets were empty.

It seemed so dark, so very dark. The figure chasing her seemed to be getting closer and closer. Her cloak flew out behind her; she tripped on a cobblestone and fell to her knees. She quickly got to her feet, her gown torn from the fall. Mary could hear the voices telling her.

"They are coming, they are coming." Taking deep ragged breaths, she dared not glance behind her to see how close her pursuer was.

Mary could hear the boots sounding on the street getting louder and louder.

Still she ran on and on. Up a head was a man, standing in the middle of the street.

It was if he was waiting for her. Only for her.

She made the decision to try to run past the man. She flung herself headlong to make the break to pass him, in hopes of gaining her freedom.

The man reached about and caught her in a tight embrace. Mary, exhausted screamed and screamed, while trying to free herself.

" Mary! Mary! " A voice called, a hand on her hair, soothing her.

She started and realized it was a dream, just a bad dream. The man, however, was not.  
It was her dark lover, the one who haunted her dreams most nights.

"Mary, sweet Mary " He gently grasped her chin to look into her eyes " What frightens you so?

Wiping the tears from her eyes and off her cheeks, she didn't question why she could feel him. she took comfort in his presence.

"They are coming, " she said as she searched his face " They are very close"

"Who is it Mary? " He asked in his deep breathy voice that always sent a shiver through her.

" I don't know, but they are coming" She drew a deep calming breath " I know they are coming!"

She jumped when the phone rang and she sat up alone in her bed.

She tossed an impatient hand through her hair. The phone kept ringing. She picked it up and said

" This is Mary, Hello?"

The voice on the other end gave her chills. It was the voice in her dream

"We are here, Mary. We come for you!!" The caller laughed evilly and cut the connection.

Mary stared at the receiver in her hand. A hand took it from her and gently returned it to the phones' cradle.

Mary knew it wasn't real but that didn't explain the phone. Turning she saw the man who haunted her.

"I'm too wound up to care," She told him as she got off the bed and grabbed her robe. Pushing her arms in the sleeves, she

walked to the suites kitchen. She glanced up and saw him leaning against the frame of the doorway, arms folded across his

chest. He made to speak. She held up a hand " Coffee, I need coffee first" as she set up the coffee machine. " If this is a

dream or nightmare or whatever, I want to at least have a coffee!"

He quirked an eyebrow at her and smirked but kept silent.

In not much time she had a cup of steaming brew in her hands. She sat on a stool by the island counter in the middle of the

kitchen. The man in the door way spoke as she took her first sip.

"So, may I now say what it is I have to tell you? "

Nodding she wrapped her hands around the mug. The warmth of the beverage chases the chill in them away.

" I do not know how or why, but I seem to be real but not real "

She looked at him " Wow , there's something that makes sense" she told him sarcastically.

In the way his kind move, he was suddenly beside her, placing a cool hand on her cheek. " Mary, it is serious. Please

consider it so" Still touching her, he leaned towards her and inhaled deeply. As if drinking in her scent like it was a rare

exotic perfume.

" I never get tired of the way you smell, My Mary "

She pushed his hand away with her own and slid off the stool putting distance between them.

"I am not YOUR Mary"

" Its true. No matter how you deny it " when she started to repute him yet again he continued " Your dream, I think I know

what it means but as to why I am suddenly here, in the flesh, so to speak, that I do not know"

He stood on sock covered feet while looking slyly at her " I do like it. And strangely " he paused as if just discovering

something " I cannot feel the hunger. It is as if it is gone "

" Mary looked at him incredulously "Not possible"

Suddenly a loud knocking sounded through the suite. then her partners voice called out

"Mary? Mary! Are you here? " He came rushing into the kitchen with a cross bow pointed out in front of him. Seeing the other

man, he lifted and fired at him. The cross bolt hit him in the shoulder. Looking at Simon incredulously the other put his hand

to his shoulder where the cross bolt was sticking out. "You, you shot me"

"Right mate and I'll do it again if you so much as twitch!" Simon said as he had the weapon trained at Dracula.

The look on Dracula' face was almost priceless as he pulled his hand away from his shoulder and saw the blood on his

fingers. His eyes still unbelieving

"YOU SHOT ME! " He shouted at Simon

Simon completely unnerved on two different levels. One because he had SHOT his sworn DEAD enemy, and two because the

enemy was more concerned that he had a wound in his shoulder than he was attacking back.

"Mary, HE SHOT me!" the man was shouting again, holding out his blood covered fingers to show her.

" Yes, yes, I bloody shot you! " Simon shouted back exasperated that the other kept repeating himself.

Suddenly, his eyes rolling up into his head, Dracula hit the kitchen floor with a thud.

The Prince of Darkness, the feared warrior Vlad the Impaler, the feared demon they had battled their lives for, fell in a

rumpled heap on the tiles , in a dead faint.

end of chapter 3


End file.
